ANTES DEL INICIO
by capandres
Summary: bueno, este es mi primera publicacion. la historia es corta acerca de como en un dia de navidad el trio se encuentra, tres anos antes de conocersen. CAPITULO UNICO.


ANTES DEL INICIO

En un pequeño almacén del centro de Londres, un día cualquiera tres familias o cuasi-familias se hallaban de compras. Era navidad y hacia un frió horripilante, caían una inmensa cantidad de copos de nieve que generaban rabia y confusión a los millares de personas que precisamente ese día decidieron salir para realizar sus tan esperadas compras navideñas. Tres mujeres se acercaron al mostrador, cada una diferente, pero con algo en común, claro que aun no sabían que:

Por favor, pidió una mujer alta y delgada de bello rostro y cabello castaño, - podría permitirme ese bello suéter que vi en la vitrina.

Si, como no. Dijo atento el vendedor mientras iba rumbo a la puerta a quitarle el saco al maniquí.

Podría por favor decirme donde encuentro ropa para niños, en que sección está? Pregunto otra mujer pelirroja que constantemente miraba hacia atrás tratando de no perder de vista a sus hijos.

Es la sección 13, a la izquierda. Contestó el vendedor desde la vitrina cuando ya venia de vuelta con el buzo entre sus manos.

Oiga señor, quería saber si tiene ropa para niño en promoción. Casi gritó una mujer blanca, delgada y rubia con un cuello muy alto.

Si señora en la sección trece hay varios elementos en promoción, es por...

Sí, ya se por donde es. Interrumpió cortante la mujer que inmediatamente tomó de las manos a dos niños que se hallaban detrás suyo.

Los niños la seguían a tropezones, uno era muy obeso y el otro muy delgado, debían tener alrededor de siete u ocho años, pero la diferencia de peso hacia ver a uno mas viejo y a otro mas joven de lo que eran. Cuando llegaron a la sección trece la alta mujer se dirigió inmediatamente a un gran anuncio que decía. PROMOCION, pague solo a mitad de precio. Allí habían una gran cantidad de ropa, pero con unos feos defectos, ropa manchada, pantalones sin botones, camisas muy mal terminadas.

Allí no hay nada que le pueda servir a nadie, la ropa esta muy maltratada. Dijo la mujer pelirroja que minutos antes había estado en el mostrador junto a ella. Pero los precios de esta ropa no están mal. Dijo señalando la sección en la cual estaba

Eso lo veré yo. Contestó groseramente la mujer que empezó una frenética búsqueda, revolcando el cesto donde se hallaba la ropa en promoción.

El chico delgado observó a la mujer pelirroja que le había hablado ala mujer que lo llevaba de la mano y esbozo una especie de sonrisa que no le salió muy bien. La mujer también trató de sonreír pero no pudo, vio en los ojos del niño una tristeza que la estremeció.

mamá, mamá. Vámonos tengo frió; mi papá se va a enfadar porque nos estamos demorando mucho. Se quejó el chico gordo mientras cogía la falda de su madre y la balanceaba.

Espera, Dudley, creo que ya encontré algo que le pueda servir a Harry

En ese momento la mujer pelirroja observó detenidamente al niño. Le había parecido conocida esa tez, pero no lo había apreciado completamente hasta que ella lo llamó Harry. No, descartó la mujer no puede ser, es increíble que sea este el niño. No puede estar por ahí suelto, debe estar muy bien protegido bajo el mando de una persona de confianza de Dumbledore. Seria increíble. Cuando se había decidido finalmente a preguntarle al niño su nombre, un chico pecoso y pelirrojo la jaló de la camisa y le dijo molesto

Mamá, los gemelos no me quieren dejar en paz. No puedo probarme esta camisa porque ellos dicen que cuando menos lo espere van a abrir la puerta del vestíer. Me asustan.

Ven Ronald, vamos a ver si es que tus hermanos van a hacer eso

La mujer se alejó del niño, pero en su mente la idea no paraba de darle vueltas.

Harry, toma esto. Ve y pruébatelo rápido que estamos muy cansados por las compras en ese centro comercial

El chico tomó un pantalón café, algo descolorido y una camisa blanca con unos puños amarillos y se dirigió al vestuario. Allí entro a un camerin y se cambio la ropa. Cuando hubo terminado salió en calcetines, (que cabe decir le quedaban grandes) y observó a su tía con ojos bajos.

Si, me parece que te queda bien. Cámbiate nuevamente que nos vamos.

Cuando el chico iba a entrar al camerin vio a dos chicos que modelaban frente a sus padres, deseó por un momento ser ellos, los padres de una chica con cabello café parecían tan orgullosos de ella y le elogiaban lo bello que le quedaba el suéter, así como el chico pelirrojo trataba de alejar a su madre de sí, mientras ellas cogía, aquí el sobrante del pantalón, allá el faltante del puño en la camisa. Entró al camerin y se vistió nuevamente con su viejo pantalón y fea camisa. Cuando salía vio a la mujer pelirroja que le hacia un guiño y le regalaba una sonrisa. Él hizo lo mismo, pero ante un grito de su tía corrió detrás de ella.

Cuando ya habían pagado las compras hechas, los chicos salieron, pero en la puerta se tropezaron y botaron sus paquetes. Se agacharon a recogerlos, pidiendo mil disculpas y por primera vez se vieron frente a frente, la chica estaba ruborizada por haber dejado caer su suéter, el chico pecoso solo sonreía de su torpeza, y Harry los observó algo aturdido. Un relámpago, alumbró sus rostros y por un leve instante sintieron un enlace, una unión muy fuerte, sintieron que ya se conocían, que el destino les tenia algo deparado, pero que aun no era el momento; aun no estaban listos.

Que torpe eres Harry. Bufo la mujer cuando lo halaba de la camisa fuera de la tienda.

Que mujer tan odiosa, dijo el caballero, alto y delgado que iba con su esposa y la niña de cabello castaño.

Si, pobre chico. Contestó la mujer pelirroja. No se como a ese tipo de mujeres se les permite ser madre.

Después todos salieron del almacén y cada familia tomo su rumbo. Un rumbo que tres años después por cosas de la vida y del destino los iba a unir de nuevo...

CAPANDRES...


End file.
